Unwise Timing
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: Hey! Sorry, putting this ON HIATIS because, I don't like it, and am thinking of making major revisions, so you can R&R if you want, but it will change!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so your probably thinking what type of crossover can this be! Well, trust me it will get better later. This chapter isn't that good, it shows the victim, in the next chapters you **

**will see the Cullens and the CSI team! Don't worry, the story won't have too much High School Musical in it, just this chapter! I would have made it a 3 way crossover, but you **

**can't make those, so I choose the two of the most improtant groups in the story and made that my crossover! Ok, Hope You Enjoy! Please R&R! Next chapters will be amazing, so**

**just wait and see! **

**Don't worry... Next chapters will be way better, this chapter should be the only chapter with suggestive themes!**

**disclaimer: I do not own characters, except for the beautiful stranger! oh... it's like the song!**

Unwise Timing

Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Effron were having the time of their lives at the High School Musical 5 movie premiere.

They walked out of the theater laughing and holding hands.

The weather was unnaturally cold that night, especially for Las Vegas in the summer, so Zac gave Vanessa his jacket, and put up an umbrella to protect them against the cold unforgiving rain.

He signaled a taxi, and told her goodbye, and that he'll be waiting for her at their small after party. It would be just the two of them, and many old movies, like Grease.

Vanessa stepped in the taxi, and gave him an air kiss.

It was already 10:30 and she wanted to get to her hotel, so she could pick the perfect outfit for their movie party. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend, by looking outstandingly gorgeous.

She told the taxi driver her address, and they drove to her hotel.

Once inside the five star hotel she looked outside, to see the beautiful view. She realized that all she needed for a beautiful view, was Zac. She was in love with him, and he loved her too.

She popped a birth control pill in her mouth, just in case he finally agreed to go a step too far. She wished it would happen that night

She changed into a scarlet camisole, with a cute denim vest, and a pair of skinny jeans.

She left the room grabbing her rain coat as she closed the door.

As she went outside she realized that the rain had finally stopped, so she decided to walk to his hotel, besides it was only two blocks away.

As she was walking she saw a shortcut, an alleyway, it would greatly decrease her walking time. The less time she spent walking the more time she had with the love of her life, Zac.

As she was walking she noticed a shape in the alleyway.

She stopped, then stepped a little closer.

It was a person, a man.

She immediately turned around and quickened her steps, deciding to go the long way.

But then the man called out "Wait it's me!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around.

It was Zac, at least it looked like Zac.

She ran up to him, gave him a big hug, and then began kissing him. It was the most wild, most breathtaking kiss of her life.

Then it became more than just a kiss. She took off her vest, and he began playing with her bra strap, slowly pulling it away.

She thought he was going to get a bit too far; this wasn't the Zac she knew.

But then he stopped and dragged his lips down to neck. The blood in her aorta raced.

Then she saw his eyes.

They weren't Zac's!

She stated to make out a scream, but he quieted her, and drained the life right out of her.

He dropped her cold, dead, lifeless, _bloodless_ body to the floor.

**Ya... Kinda short! Hoped you enjoyed next chapters will be longer, and better! Review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Apology

Hey this is Lucksta 4eva, and I just wanted to give a formal apology.

Sorry, but I am ending this story. No one is really reading it, and I just dont want to continue writing it. I used to think this story would work, but the more I think about it, the more I dislike writing it, and as an author you have to enjoy writing what your writing. I will restart this story, but it will be a whole different story.

To whoever actually read this I am truly sorry, and because you have still remained loyal I will give you a story summary for the new story, but it won't be up till summer probably.

Unlucky timing (definently going to change the name) : Blood is smeared on the walls, drenched in the pavement, its a sea of blood, a sea of death and dispair. It didn't make any sense, Las vegas was in turmoil.

This is what happens when the serial killers unite. Either all the serial killers will be alive, or possibly just a couple of my fav's like the minature killer, the art guy, blue paint killer, and maybe some from the other shows too.

Thanks,

Lucksta 4eva


End file.
